All I want
by imyourqueen
Summary: H/D slash. *Complete* "Its not everyday you find your archnemesis sexy...right?"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first attempt in writing. I guess you could tell. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: You probably know and heard this a million time.I don't own them.wish I could, though.  
  
Notes:  
  
:: ... :: -- Telepathic Messages  
  
' ...' -- Thoughts  
  
ALL I WANT  
It was Saturday Morning; the Great Hall is filled with students, who were excited for the upcoming Quidditch game that day. Gryffindors vs. Slytherins. Fred, the Quidditch captain, forced his team to eat breakfast and stuffed them selves up.  
  
"You'll be needing all the energy." He stated.  
  
Harry just stared at his food, butterflies on his stomach. 'No, Harry, you eat and think of nothing. You'll be alright, your imagining things.don't be such a paranoid.' Still no luck, he looked up and watched his teammates instead. 'Great you guys! Nice going.'  
  
"Fine.don't eat!" Fred gave up and looking petulant.  
  
Even George, who has all the self-confidence needed wasn't eating. "Come on, Fred, it's alright." Having a spoonful of mashed potato, eating only half of it. "Damn." He whispered. 'Why does food taste bad every time Quidditch is involved.'  
  
"Besides, you're not eating yourself, oh great, powerful leader of ours." said Ron, Keeper of Gryffindor team, his voice filled with sarcasm.  
  
"Cut it off Ron" Hermione said, standing up and went through Fred. "Ei, don't stress, k?! You'll just do fine." With that, she kisses him on the cheeks. "I'll have to go, I'll see you later."  
  
"You'll be there, right?" Fred asked her retreating body.  
  
"Of course dummy, I'll be there." And She's gone.  
  
"Ok you little Rascals! Since you're not eating! Let's play a game!" Lee Jordan, best friend of the twins, exclaimed. "Those who eat less today, we'll have to go under me!" Eyeing each team member, he continued. "I believe, Fred here, have distributed the food equally among you guys." They all nodded. "Good, now, I'll give you half an hour!" "Start!"  
  
Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, Seamus started digging their food. Forcing their food through pools of butterflies. Lee smiled. 'You are a genius!'  
  
On the Slytherin table.  
  
Draco is having problem eating his breakfast as his teammates. 'Well, aren't we having a fainting day today.nobody is eating' He looked across the hall and spotted the mudblood leave the hall. He snorted and scanned the Gryffindor table. 'Bloody Hell! They're eating like there's no tomorrow.' His eyes landed on a raven-haired guy. 'Puh-lease!' He stuffed his food forcefully on his mouth. He's not chewing it either. 'I wont be surprise if one of them is to be taken to the Hospital Wing.' Eyeing more closely. 'His cheeks are cute, especially when eating like a dimwit. Lips?! Full, red lips, I say---perfect! His nose.looking good.. His eyes.emerald green. Well, I can say no more, for his body is.Se---'  
  
"Drakypooo, honey, aren't you going to eat?'' Pansy said, her voice irritating. "Your going to be hungry, you might faint and be brough---- "  
  
"Pansy babe, I'm alright," Draco growled. "Don't call me that name again." A little thankful for Pansy for cutting his thoughts. 'I would not think of you Potter! No freaking way!' But his eyes again landed on him. 'HA! Can't fool yourself huh, Draco' He stared at his emerald green eyes. 'God, I can be lost in the---SHIT!' He snapped and shook his head. 'You bloody git! He's staring at you without you noticing it!'  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
'Is it me? Or someone is staring at me?' Harry looked up and saw Malfoy staring at him. Pushing his food down his throat, he stared back at him. 'Sapphire.' He almost smiled but Malfoy shook his head fast. 'What was that all about?' He gulped. 'Did.Did I.Did I just stared at Malfoy? A MALFOY?'  
  
Ron on the other hand was having no problem in his food. "I sure don't want to go under Lee, I've been there.It's like having both Fred and George."  
  
"Well, you have both Fred and George, what's the difference?" Harry asked, zipping his iced pumpkin juice.  
  
"That's the bloody problem Harry, I already have them.Just imagine 2 more." Said Ron having another bite of his canapé. "It's dreadful."  
  
"Right."  
  
"WELL!!!" Lee exclaimed. "Who is it?!" Beaming at them, he carefully examine their plates. "Fred, George, Ron.you guys! Well, you did a good job!" Ron sighed in relief. "Harry, Angelina.and Seamus!" Lee said sadly. Holding their breaths. "You passed! That means!!! You Katie!!! Are the lucky one!!!" Lee smiled. "Boys dorm, midnight!"  
  
"What.?" Katie asked, a little breathless.  
  
The Gryffindors erupted cheers. Its well known in Gryffindor that Lee likes Katie and Katie likes Lee for God knows when.  
  
"I wonder.what's going to happen later." George swooned.  
  
"Lee, you prankster! Go for it!" Fred cheered.  
  
"Alright! Now that's settled!" Lee ignored them. "Let's cheer!!!" The Gryffindors sang the battle song that Fred and George composed.  
  
:: TBC ::  
  
Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello people of the world! Its nice seeing you again! Here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. I love it! It made me jump for a minute there, really. Drusilla, severed_scythe and Lacey! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: And yes, for the millionth time...I don't own them.  
  
Notes:  
  
:: ... :: -- Telepathic Messages  
  
'...' -- Thoughts  
ALL I WANT  
At the Quidditch Field.  
  
The guys in scarlet are in possession. Katie is heading for the goal.  
  
"Sixty points to twenty----in favor of Gryffindors!" Lee exclaimed. "Blaise on possession...Ooooh!!! Hit by a bludger there! Angelina now for the goal...Watch out!!!"  
  
Angelina ducked the bludger but dropped the quaffle. Blaise caught it and went soaring to the goal post.  
  
"Not so fast!" Fred swung the bat hard, aiming the bludger straight to Zabini.  
  
"Seamus in possession...Seamus streaking up the field...come on Seamus!!! Show them what you've got!!!" Seamus soared swiftly, diving from time to time as the Slytherin chasers cut him through. "FINNIGAN SCORES!!!" Lee roared. "Seventy to twenty---The guys in scarlet! I say!"  
  
Harry on the other hand, was 80 feet above the ground. Watching the game and looking for the snitch at the same time. The Slytherin Prince beside him.  
  
"Scarface..." Malfoy sneered. "You aren't winning this time Potter."  
  
"Watch and see Ferret Boy!" Harry glared daggers at him.  
  
"Harry!!! Look out!!!" George called from behind as the bludger came soaring through Harry.  
  
Harry turned and at that very moment, a heavy black bludger came pelting towards them. He avoided it, missing him through inches.  
  
"You ok there, Harry?!" Lee yelled from the magical megaphone. Harry held a thumbs up. "Good old pal! Now, Slytherin in possession, to the goal...Ooooh!!! Ron! Go block the bloody hell out of him!" He heard Mcgonagall warning him. "RON WEASLEY SAVED THE DAY!!!"  
  
The crowd roared below them. ¾ of the school cheering, and the rest, well, of course, what else are they good at anyway-- sneering.  
  
Harry smiled widely and flew next to him. "You git!!! You had it in you mate!"  
  
Ron went red all over. "Thanks, Harry!"  
  
Harry soared 20 feet from the game. Watching carefully, eyes open. 'Now, where's it' and then he saw it. It was sparkling behind Slytherin keeper. He scanned the field looking for Malfoy. 'Good, he hadn't seen it yet.' He flew in top speed through the scoring arena. He was so excited that he hadn't heard the bludger behind him.  
  
"Harry!!!" Seamus called out, who is speeding right behind him. "Watch out..."  
  
Harry dove and missed the bludger. He murmured his thanks to Seamus and went through the goal post. 'Damn it...almost there!' He thought to himself.  
  
"Potter! You deluded asshole! Are you trying to kill yourself?!" Malfoy steered his broom and missed another bludger by inches. 'Is it me? or is this doltish bludger is tampered?'  
  
Harry was shocked. 'I hadn't seen it coming...' Trembling, he looked for the snitch. It was gone. 'God I'm careless...' He then looked at his savior. 'Malfoy...' The wind blowing strands of silver blonde hair in his face. He gulped. 'I..did...' He stared in his gray-blue eyes and was surprised more of what he saw. 'Is that...concern?' I smiled inside. "Thanks..."  
  
Draco nodded and left. 'You got it this time Draco! You just saved your arch-nemesis, you git!' He said to himself. 'What will your Father say?! Huh!?! And your fellow Slytherins!! And Potter! What will he think of me?! I am such a wuss!' But he didn't care, 'To hell with them all!!!' He was happy. 'Oh dear, I'm in big trouble, big trouble! You hear me Draco!'  
  
Harry watched him retreat. 'I can't believe it.he save me.' He shook his head. 'What if...it's just a trick...' He sighed. 'Can't be...it's in his eyes...he is concern. Malfoy is concern!' But it felt good. He felt good. He smiled. 'No Harry! What if you take it wrongly!!! He can't be a gay you know! And even if he is...you! YOU, HARRY POTTER, won't stand a chance!' Heart throbbing, he looked for the snitch. 'Forget it Harry, axiom, as they call it!' He stopped dead on his tracks, remembering what he just did ... 'I smiled at him...' Audibly gulping. 'I DID NOT JUST FLIRT WITH DRACO MALFOY!!!'  
  
On the other hand.  
  
Hermione, sending telepathic messages to Fred, smiled. ::Your doing great dear...:: ::I know love, I'm doing it for you...:: Fred smiled at her. ::Take care of yourself there, honey.:: Hermione looked up and saw the scene where in Malfoy saved Harry. She gaped and looked closely. ::Malfoy.looking concern...saved Harry...:: She gulped. ::Harry...shocked...more shocked...happy? Sad...:: She thought carefully. ::What was that honey?:: Fred asked. ::No, nothing dear...:: ::Well, I thought your thinking of Malfoy looked like Harry, and Harry as what was that::' said Fred confused. ::I'll tell it to you later, now, concentrate...::  
  
"Slytherin scores!" Lee exclaimed with no trace of enthusiasm. "Seamus on possession! Fred! The bludger! Seamus dropped the quaffle, Katie caught it! Nice one dear!!! And...owww!!! Get rid of him George!!!"  
  
Harry, feeling anxiety wash all over him as Malfoy dodged another bludger. 'I'm going to kill Fred and George if they ever lay one hand on him!' Harry, even though baffled, tried his best to look for the snitch. 'This game is getting horrible...' He said to himself. 'If I don't get it soon, Malfoy maybe in danger.Fred and George are being sadistic.' He scanned the field frantically---a glint of gold, 6 feet above the ground. He dived quickly, inconspicuously. He heard the crowd cheer as either of the team scored. He accelerated and was 3 feet away from the snitch, gripping his firebolt tightly. 'Almost there.come on now...' The snitch was now only 3 feet above the ground. 'Nearly...near...' He felt Malfoy's presence in his back, speeding up.  
  
"They're going to crash!!!" Shrieked Hermione.  
  
"Harry!!!"  
  
'This is formidable...' Appalled, Harry thought of a plan. 'This got to work!!' Feeling eerie, he gulped. He stretched out his hand and managed to close his fingers over the small struggling snitch. 'I've got the snitch...now MY snitch...' Calculated moves, he deflect his broom the opposite direction, just at that very moment, Malfoy was in front of him, in full speed. He quickly soared towards him and grabbed him by the waist out of his broom. Draco's body was trembling and his eyes were closed. He placed Draco in front of him, one arm around Draco and the other gripping his broom. His heart beating furiously as he dart his broom upper, grinning at his victory over the snitch and his Slytherin prince.  
  
Feeling the warmth of the other body, Draco relaxed and rested his head in Harry's chest. He clutched Harry's Quidditch robe, Harry's arms tightened around his waist. 'Damn! I'm being too girly...' "Your mental Potter" I finally managed to say, as Harry managed to balance the broom. I felt him smile, his arms firmly but gently steadied on my waist possessively. 'Well...it does feel good.' I smiled; the feeling of being protected was nice, quite over-whelming 'To be protected from my father will be great...' He shivered. 'Stop it Draco...you'll just hurt yourself.'  
  
'Draco...' He felt the boy shivered. He tightened his hold on the body and sighed. 'I don't want this to end...but I have to.' "You ok Malfoy?" I asked, my voice tinted with concern. He just nodded. Then it hit me hard. 'Oh dear...' the crowd was dead silent. All staring at them thunder struck. Ron looked as if his jaw was detached. Hermione looked at us as if we're some algebra problem she can't solve. Pansy was voicing something but no words are coming out. Crabbe and Goyle we're cursing. Fred and George were acting like lovebirds. Mcgonagall and Snape were flabbergasted. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as always. And... 'Shit! Forgot about the snitch.' My legs tightened their grip on the broom, while I put another arm around Draco and at the same time gripping my broom, and free the other one. I held high, releasing the snitch. The crowd was still silent, but when they recognized the tiny gold ball, fluttering wings, the crowd roared. Madam Hooch's whistle sounded.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR WINS!!!! WE WON!!!! WE WON!!!!" Lee exclaimed happily. "HARRY POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH!!!"  
  
Harry made it to the grounds. Malfoy murmured his thanks and left. "Wait..." But it was too late. The crowd flooded, headed by Ron and Hermione.  
  
:: TBC ::  
  
Please review. Thanks! I hope you like it. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: *Bows* Thank you so much for the reviews...please forgive my grammar and everything.  
  
Marizpan...thank you!  
  
Naynymic...thanks to you too!  
  
Sillie...and to you to!  
  
BabyPhoenix...thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: I hate to do this kind of stuff, it hurts to know you don't own them... but, yes, by the name of god, I don't own Harry Potter, still crying for the moon though! *winks*  
  
ALL I WANT  
  
"You!!!" Ron called out.  
  
I gulped. 'Does he hate me now for saving Malfoy's ass?'  
  
"You bloody git! We've won!!!" He exclaimed and hugged Harry. "You were great!!!" He added. "But you shouldn't have save the Malfoy's ass!!" The raven-haired grinned.  
  
'Expect Ron to point out the obvious...' I thought, laughing, but the mirth never reached my eyes. I know because it hurts, Draco is not that bad, really. If people will look pass his sneering face, his barbaric, ill- mannered personality, he's not so bad, he's attractive, poised, lovely, the list will go on... and...' Harry paled. Í personally think I think not of those towards him ...I mean! Blasted it all!'  
  
"Harry!!!" Hermione kissed him on the cheeks. "You were great!"  
  
Harry just blushed. 'Please don't let Fred misinterpret this...and Draco...' Harry felt like smacking himself with a bludger. 'So its DRACO now, is it?!'  
  
"Ron!!! You were fantastic!!!" He hugged Ron and gave him the kiss too.  
  
"Thanks Mione'!" Ron smiled, his face crimson.  
  
'I wonder where Malfoy is...' Harry thought as the crowd flooded in towards him.  
  
On the other end of the field.  
  
Draco on his broom. 'Nice game Harry...' He smiled to himself. Still feeling the warmth of his body, he sighed. 'Damn...' He turned and was surprised to see Blaise.  
  
"You alright, Draco?"  
  
"Yes, Blaise...I'm doing fine." And flew past him. But he was stopped. Blaise is gripping his wrist.  
  
"How about a talk?" He pulled him closer, their faces inches apart.  
  
"What is there to talk about, Zabini?" Gray eyes twitching, his lips turned into a sneer. 'If someone sees us like this, they'll think were up to something...something I don't want to have with him.'  
  
"Many, that I can't even count it with my fingers." A cruel smile spread across his face.  
  
"Name one." Draco bit out, glaring at him.  
  
Blaise pulled him closer, their nose touching. He wrapped his arms around him. "Like..."  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing, Zabini!? Get of me!"  
  
"Why? Potter holds you like this and you didn't mind." He pulled him closer. "Does Potter owns you now, Malfoy?" He whispered in his ears, his tongue touching his ears.  
  
"For all I know, It's none of your business...Now! Get your fifthly hands off me...or I'll..."  
  
"Or you'll what?" He pulled him closer, his hands harshly traveling behind Draco's back. "It will be a pleasure having Potter's possession once in a while..."  
  
Draco closed his eyes. 'What happening here? What's wrong with Blaise?!' His heart throbbing faster. 'No! I won't let this go further!' I plastered a smirk. "Why Zabini? Jealous...aren't you?!"  
  
"Do you really think so, Malfoy?" His eyes meeting Draco's.  
  
I raised an eyebrow and sneered. "Do. I. Really. Think. So. Malfoy." I snorted. "Who are you trying to trick this time Zabini?" He smiled evilly. I gulped. He leaned forward. Feeling his breath on my face, I felt his hand on my head, pulling me to him. I tried to move my broom away, but I can't. 'Why, oh why, my Malfoy instinct isn't showing up when I need them the most?' His Lips harshly crashed through mine. My stomach flip flopped and was tied into thousand knots. 'Oh god...' I pushed him but failed. "Fuck you Zabini!" I yelled furiously. "You...your disgusting!" He just smiled and left.  
  
"I'll have you Malfoy! In my feet! Begging!" He shouted back.  
  
"You wish!" I shouted back. 'He should know, a Malfoy NEVER beg! Plead? For Harry, yeah... But for Zabini? Save me the headache!' I scanned the field if someone saw us. 'Not Harry...no...' He prayed for the gods very hard. 'He'll be getting the wrong picture...oh god...please don't' But the gods are quite busy for the moment and didn't here his little prayer. He just saw Potter turned to leave, heading straight to the castle. 'Damn it!' He gulped. 'He saw the whole thing! THE DAMN WHOLE THING!'  
  
:: TBC ::  
  
Please Review. I wish you enjoyed it.  
  
I'm so sorry about Blaise, I can't think of anyone else that will do the bad guy. I hoe you like, really. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's chapter 4. Hope you like it. Thanks for my reviewer. Thank you so much!  
  
Sailor Heart...thanks you so much.  
  
Naynymic...don't worry about Zabini, I've got plans for him... thanks for the review...  
  
Beautifulelf...thanks!  
  
Raya...thanks too!  
  
Disclaimer: Same routine. I don't own Harry Potter. I just wish I own them. The Dursleys doesn't sound so bad anymore.  
  
ALL I WANT  
  
'How can I be so stupid?' Harry thought. 'Of course! He's dating Blaise!' He chewed his lower lip. He just witnessed their session. 'Of all the things!!! Of all the people!!!' He clenched his fist tightly, his blood almost visible, his knuckles white. 'Well, he did look a little disgusted though...' His thoughts drifted. 'At least you know he's gay!' I almost smacked myself. 'Harry! Are you blind!? He...being gay isn't going to help! He got Blaise! BLAISE ZABINI!' He went straight to Gryffindor tower. 'I'm not in the mood for the changing room...' He bit his lip hard, hard enough to drew blood out. "In fact!!! I'm not in the mood for anything!!!" He yelled at the empty hallway.  
  
"Temper, temper..." Harry turned around and saw the least person he wanted to see.  
  
"What do you want?!" Harry said, his eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
Blaise walked through him, smirking. "Oh just a few reminders..." And stopped in front of him.  
  
"I need not of your advice! WE won the game...I got the snitch" Harry said sharply. "Save your advice, give them to your team! To YOUR seeker! And get lost!"  
  
The Slytherin just snorted. "Please Potter, stop fishing for compliments. I'm here to warn you not to lay a hand on Malfoy."  
  
Harry hissed. "And why would I do such a thing?!" 'You bastard!!!'  
  
"He's mine, Potter! Mine!" He smiled at him and left.  
  
"NOT from what I just saw, Zabini! He's disgusted." Harry spat. He glared at him.  
  
"We'll see about that!" He assured him, smirking as he walked down the corridor.  
  
Harry just stood there, frozen. 'Great Harry! Well done! Now you've got to see them snog!' He tightened his grip on his broom. 'No, Harry, you just have to keep yourself out the dungeons, astronomy towers...anywhere!' Pausing, 'Surely they won't snog just everywhere, right?' He looked positively downcast. 'What's wrong me?! I'm over reacting...I don't like Malfoy! I don't even care about his existence!' He started walking. 'Not until this breakfast you do.' He growled and stopped dead, a little blown away. 'I'm gay, am I?'  
  
~*~  
  
"So...what are you saying a while ago, dear?" Fred asked, holding her hands and entwining their fingers. They just left the changing room and were jaunting around the school.  
  
"Oh...that..." She smiled warily. "Well, I'm not sure yet..."  
  
"That's ok...you can tell me..."  
  
"Well, did you see it when Draco saved Harry from the bludger?"  
  
"Draco? From the bludger?" She just Nod. "No...did he?"  
  
"Yeah, and after that, they just stared at each other..."  
  
"Honey, everyone stares at each other...I mean, once in while they do." said Fred smiling at her.  
  
"Yeah, I know that...but they stared...you know...the stare..."  
  
"You mean the loving stare?" He asked confused.  
  
"If you call that that." She sighed.  
  
"Wow...I didn't know Harry is...you know...like that."  
  
"I didn't know either." She paused. "Besides, we don't know yet. Maybe I misinterpret it."  
  
"You still didn't see it do you?!" Fred asked enigmatically.  
  
"See what?"  
  
Fred sighed. "Harry saved Malfoy from crashing...right?" She nodded. "Have you seen the way Harry hold him?" another nod. "Like Malfoy is fragile and something he cares about deeply." He paused. "And did you see how Malfoy holds into him?" Again, another nod. "Like, he can't live without Harry or something..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Very sweet, I say..."  
  
"Well, what do you think?"  
  
"I don't know, really...but we've got to accept it...and support him."  
  
"Do you reckon how Ron will take it?"  
  
"No...but you've got to see it this way...He's happy and that what counts..."  
  
:: TBC ::  
  
Please Review, it means so much to me. ^-^  
  
Next chapter, more telepathic messages, this time coming from our most favorite couple, Draco and Harry. Secret meetings and some 'spies'? 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's chapter 5. The Reviews are so great...  
  
Sillie...I know! *grins*. He's soo cute too...don't you think?  
  
Zaeria...*waves banner with HARRY AND DRACO 4EVER!* printed on it. I've got plans for Zabini...pranks from the trio, Fred, George and Lee...  
  
Naynymic...*smiles* glad you liked it! Dun dun dun! We're going to play some pranks to Blaise...  
  
Rilon...thanks...happy you like it so far!  
  
Koureshin...thank you, glad you like it...  
  
Aya/Ceres...happy you like it sis...  
  
Disclaimer: Again... *sighs* Ah-huh, I don't own them... and yes, I'm wishing for it though...and, again...I know I suck too...*sighs*  
  
Notes: I'm so sorry I just notice this now. I'll repost chapters 1 to 4, much more clearer than ever.  
  
:: ... :: -- Telepathic Messages.  
  
'...' -- Thoughts  
  
ALL I WANT  
  
Harry sat on the Gryffindor table at the great Hall for dinner. Everyone was in high spirit. Ron and Hermione were on either side of Harry, chatting with each other. He scanned the hall, looking for a familiar silver-blonde guy across the room. 'god, where is he?' Harry thought worriedly. He caught the eyes of Zabini. He sneered and ate his dinner quickly and quietly. "Ron, Mione', I have to go...got to finish something in the library..." He stood.  
  
"Harry, you ok? You need any help?" Ron asked, looking concern.  
  
"Yeah, Harry...we can help." Hermione smiled.  
  
He shook his head. "No, thanks anyway. You guys, enjoy. And Ron, don't wait for me..." He walked through the two gigantic oak doors, not waiting for their response. He was to open the door when it opened itself. He was shocked but overcame it as a familiar sapphire eyes met his own emerald ones. His heart beats 10 times faster than normal. 'Oh god...' Aware of the attention the school is giving, he stared at him coldly. "Malfoy..."  
  
Draco just stood there, staring at him, his face neutral. 'Harry...I can't stand this.' He gulped. Seeing Harry's cold eyes on him, his voice making me shivered. 'Draco! Do something!' But he just stood there.  
  
'Why isn't he moving? He just standing there! Staring!' He said to himself. 'His face is not cold...not angry...' He paused. 'Why should he be angry?! I should be angry---Why should I be?' He stared back, his face softened. 'I can't stand being mad at him...'  
  
Malfoy hid a smiled that only Harry could see. Seeing his face softened makes him want to just grabbed him and kiss him there. 'Right, Draco, do that and he'll have a heart attack.' Then it hit him. 'Right! Telepathic messages.' ::Potter...hey! Can you hear me?::  
  
I stiffened. 'What was that? Where did that come from?' He just stood there and listened carefully. 'Draco?' He bit his lower lip. ::Malfoy?::  
  
::Yeah...:: He smiled again. 'What the hell?! What am I going to say?' he breathe. ::Thanks...you know::' I stuttered.  
  
I smiled. ::ei, no biggy...:: 'Should I ask him about Blaise? About the---'He was cut when he spoke again.  
  
::Can we talk? I have something to um...say...I mean...explain...::  
  
'You mean here? Are you out of your mind...people are watching...' ::Yeah, of course...:: 'Screw Blaise!' ::I'll be at the library...I'll wait for you there...restricted section...::  
  
::Good...I'll come around soon...:: Harry smiled again. ::I have to do this...:: I smirked, a Malfoy smirked. "Potter, leaving so early I see..."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "The last time I checked, there's no rule in leaving so early Malfoy." I smirked back.  
  
The Slytherin just sneered. "You're on the my way, Scarface"  
  
"No, ferret boy. YOU"RE on MY way..."  
  
"Move aside Potter!"  
  
Harry hissed and went passed him, bumping hard on the shoulder. He heard Malfoy apologize. ::That's ok...I'll see you later.:: With that, he left.  
  
As Draco entered the hall, all eyes were fixed on him. 'Great! Now I've got them thinking about us. If US really ever existed.' I just smirked and made my way to the table. Crabbe and Goyle saved me a sit. 'Thank heavens for that! Finally! Something good for a change .' I searched for the not so familiar Slytherin. 'Good, far from that Zabini...' I sat in between Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy eyed me suspiciously.  
  
"Draky, you alright Honey?" She called out with her not-so- lovely voice.  
  
I almost winced at her high-pitched voice but no! Instead, I growled. "I told you not to call me names Pansy, it's bad enough you have to call me by my name... your not worth it you know." Her face fascinates me... don't get me wrong! God no! The way her face changed from your so- called concern into a sordid looking face. I snorted and so does the Slytherins. I felt eyes on me. 'Blaise... ' I looked at him but he's busy talking to someone. I sighed in relief and scanned the hall and sneered. 'Weasel and the mudblood.' I smirked at them. 'The weasel was furious. for the love of Lucius I don't know why... I can't blame him though... I don't have time dissecting what kind of brain he has. The mudblood... well... ' I gulped. 'Does she know something?' I shook my head and ate my dinner. 'A horrid question! Of course she knew something... whatever it is she know... I hope... it's a positive one... '  
  
:: TBC ::  
  
Please Review. I know it's kind of short, but I'll update soon, I promise. I know Pansy is being dunderhead... Well, she is. Sorry for the Pansy's fan club, I know it existed somewhere.  
  
Emma Watson's 13th birthday is this coming April 15, 2003...just want to inform you guys, or remind those who already knew...  
  
Au Revior! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's chapter 6! The ff.net doesn't want to upload the doc. So it took time putting this up...much apologies...^^ It's a little against...I don't know how it happened, it just happened. Pls. Don't sue, I don't have money with me...wish I have though!  
  
Lady Vader...here's a fast update for you...hope you like it! ^^ About the telepathic messages...honestly, I don't know either (I know I'm a bad author...) Lets just say, they concentrate a lot...^^  
  
Koureshin...thank you...I hope this is one is long. I'll update soon though. I'll be out for 4 damn days, no computers and stuff...frustrating, I know! ^^  
  
Sillie...im glad you like it. ^^  
  
Chickamoomoo...pretty cool name! Thanks for the review!  
  
Zaeria...*grins* the pranks not that bad though...thanks for the review! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: *sighs heavily* Alright! I merely borrowed it from J.K! That woman is so damn lucky---that's frustrating! Translation...I don't own Harry Potter, or the Dursley...and yes, Harry's Draco...  
ALL I WANT  
  
'What am I gonna say?' Draco thought, fidgeting as he walked through the empty corridors. 'No point backing out now... you've come this far' I sighed as I shunted. 'Well... here goes nothing.' He entered the library, which is almost empty and went straight to where Harry is to meet me, secretly. 'Damn... my stomach is doing the flip flops again... ' I scanned in the dark, looking for a moving figure.  
  
"Hey... " Harry smiled. "Over here." He waved his wand, which is lit. The blonde went over him, sitting beside the raven-haired guy.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing . some research about . stuff" said Harry, biting his lower lip. 'I cant totally tell him about dark magic, right? I mean, his father is a death eater and everything.' Pausing, he bit his lower lip. 'Well, nobody needs to know...even Dumbledore doesn't' He just nodded. "So, what it is you want to talk about? Or explain, as what you put it..."  
  
"Well... " 'How do you do this... ' Looking for the right words, and feeling giddy, he smiled wearily, biting his lower lip.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask you this question?" Harry started, feeling a little abhorred.  
  
"Yeah... I don't mind."  
  
"I don't mean to incense you, really, but do you happen to have something... " I gulped visibly. "You know, relationship... with... Zabi-"  
  
Draco cut him off. "Are you insane?" Harry was awe-struck. "I'm not some masochist, Potter. I don't have... hell, I don't want anything to do with that sycophantic, perverse person."  
  
"I see." Said Harry, who is fighting the impulse to jump in joy. Smiling, he added. "Well... you know... I saw you... with him... in the field... "  
  
Draco looked peculiar and chuckled. "I don't know you're that gullible, Potter."  
  
"Well... " Harry bit his lower lip.  
  
"He forced me, Potter." Draco shook his head helplessly. Harry's eyes widened. "That git, he became antagonistic..."  
  
"Oh." Harry almost hit himself. 'Me and my frivolity.'  
  
Draco exhaled deeply. "Well...why'd you ask anyway?"  
  
"He talked to me...about you," Harry said quietly, his eyes focused on the open book in front of him. "He said...well, he warned me about you..."  
  
"He did what?!" Draco's jaw dropped, controlling his anger as he calmly regulate his breathing.  
  
"You know, not to lay a hands on you...I don't know what he means..." Harry looked distinctly uncomfortable. "If he means not to harm you or...you know...to" Harry blushed. "Something...bloody hell, you know what I mean."  
  
Draco, despite his anger, managed to grin. 'He's incredulously cute...simple fatuous, unstained, under-informed not to mention sweet, charming guy.' He mentally scold himself. 'Get a hold of yourself!'  
  
"And...yeah, he said you're his." Harry finished and glanced at Draco. 'What the hell? Why is he grinning?'  
  
"That freak, he talks rubbish, Potter. I'm disappointed you didn't use your brain to figure it out yourself." Draco snapped.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry Malfoy, but from what I SAW, I guess I lost all the abilities to pin point the truth from some jabbering." Harry hissed, his eyebrow rose.  
  
"Is that settled now?" Draco asked, changing the topic.  
  
"I don't know, you tell me!"  
  
"Right, it's finished! Me and that bloody git have nothing, and will have nothing!" Draco leaned and shrugged. "Clear?" Harry nodded and sighed. 'Well, now that's settled...Draco, what is it going to be?' He fell silent, staring at him, expecting.  
  
Harry leaned and stared at his book. 'What now?' suddenly, Draco shivered. He looked at him. "You ok there, Malfoy?"  
  
'No, I can't tell him.' He nodded, trying to hide the pain of knives piercing through his skin. 'Father! He's doing it again...' He bit his lip to stop him from moaning. He fell from his chair, rolling madly under the table, his eyes tightly shut. He heard Harry panicking, sitting beside him. His words won't register in his mind, he was in so much pain. 'Father, what did I do now?' And then it stopped, he stopped rolling and opened his eyes, everything is blurred.  
  
"Malfoy...Malfoy...what happened? Answer me?" Harry cried out. 'Oh god, what's happening to him? Why is he like this?'  
  
'Harry.' He bit his lip, fighting the urge to cry. He looked at him pleadingly, not to mention this to anyone.  
  
"Malfoy...what's going on?" Harry lifted Draco's body and cradled him in his arm, his head resting in his chest. 'god, tell me! Who's doing this to you?'  
  
"Father..." He murmured and before he could do anything, white- hot knives came shooting right through his skin. His bones were on fire. Harry tightened his grip to his body and was whispering comforting words. He closed his eyes, wishing for it to end. He let a tear slipped through his eyes. 'I can't take this any longer.'  
  
Harry shut his eyes closed. He can't bear seeing Draco in pain...in tears. 'Even though it's one tear from his eyes, it still indicates pain.' Harry thought rationally. 'His father...his very own father is doing this to him.' He breathed heavily. 'Draco...' Harry thought indignantly. 'This is inhuman...illicit...' "It's alright, shh...It's fine..." I whispered in his ears. I know very well that it's not going to be fine.  
  
::Don't...mention....Please...:: Draco said and fainted, body crumpled in the Golden boy's comfortable arms. His robes starting to show wet, dark spot everywhere. His face bruised and scarred, bleeding.  
  
:: TBC ::  
  
I don't know how Lucius can hurt his son under Dumbledore's nose. Something to do with Dark Magic I guess. Let's not make things complicated, please...I don't like complicated things...I, myself don't know why I did this. ^^ It'll pass!  
  
Please review!!! Very much welcome... ^^ 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's Chappie 7!!! No more of those horrible curses from Lucius...this is a much lighter fic than the last one! Hope you like it! I'm doing this note in hurry...I'll be leaving for four days...I thought of updating for you guys! Enjoy!  
  
Vara...thanks for the review! More thanks to your help for my grammar, I know I suck...I'll try and change it, but in this chapter, I have no time. Im leaving for the plane for 2 hours. I'll fix the following chapters for you. ^^  
  
Lacey...glad you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: *waves a banner that has "I WISH I OWN HARRY POTTER"*  
  
ALL I WANT  
  
Harry opened his eyes and saw the horrid sight of Draco in his arms. His fingers, tinted with blood. 'Oh god.' He was dumb struck, didn't know what to do. 'The hospital wing won't do....the Slytherin common room or his dorm...' Harry shrugged. 'I don't know the password...and what will the Slytherins think if they found me with their leader, injured.' He sighed heavily. 'The Gryffindor common room, they will understand...I hope.' He muttered 'Mobilicorpus' and Draco's body went floating to the air beside Harry as he fixed his things. As he flung his bag at his back and was to carry Draco on his arm, he heard the scrambling of feet from the bookshelves not far enough. 'Lumos!' "Who's there?!" Harry called out. 'Stupefly!' There was a loud thud. He carried Draco on his arms and went over there. He was surprised to see Hermione and Fred stunned on the floor.  
  
"Harry! We can explain!" Hermione said; her body frozen.  
  
"Hermione...Fred...what are you guys doing here?" He waved his wand and they both sat up straight. He eyed them suspiciously.  
  
"Well...we were looking for something...um...near the restricted section..." Fred tried saying. But Harry was not convinced.  
  
"Right, Hermione...Fred..."  
  
"No...we went here to follow you...I mean follow Draco...cause...we saw him coming here." Hermione whispered thoughtfully.  
  
"And? Why would you follow him?"  
  
"Because! We saw you guys...in the field....and...you know...the stare....." Fred said teasingly. "You've got taste Harry....I say!"  
  
Harry blushed furiously, despite the load of Draco's body in his arm. "What do you mean...the stare..."  
  
"Oh come on Harry! We're not the stupidest person, you know!" Hermione smiled at him. "And from what we just witnessed, not to mention...heard." She paused for a moment and smiled. "I'd say your one jealous freak, Harry." She smirked.  
  
"Hey!" Harry protested but was cut off by Fred.  
  
"Don't worry mate, we don't mind." He smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah, Harry. Not that you have something with him...yet! But it's obvious, really, you're like an open book, mind." Eyes twinkling, Hermione added.  
  
Harry bit his lower lip. "Yeah, I guess your right...but I don't know about how he feels..." He lower his gazed and stared at Draco.  
  
"You innocent git! You really need to open all your senses, Harry!" Fred almost yelled at him.  
  
"Fred, dear, let's not mind that for a while. Malfoy needs tending." She eyed him, her eyes strained. "God, Harry, it's good that you're there when this happened."  
  
Harry's eyes suddenly registered a lassitude expression. "I know...I can't send him to Madame Pomfrey..." He sighed. "I'm bringing him to the Gryffindor Common Room, straight to the Boy's dorm."  
  
"That's alright Harry, I'm sure they'll understand." Said Hermione, as she opened the door of the library.  
  
"You can use my room..." Fred suggested. "I have a room of my own...Prefect." He smiled. "We can tend him there..."  
  
"Yeah...that's a great idea, dear!" Hermione's mood lightened up.  
  
"Thanks, guys." He smiled warily. 'Draco...hold on...'  
  
"What are you going to do with Zabini?" Fred asked.  
  
"Screw him..." He whispered.  
  
"Well...you've got to do something..." Hermione shrugged helplessly. "I mean... he did warn you...about Malfoy..."  
  
"I don't know...Mione', I guess I'll hex him straight to China..." He smirked. "Besides...he's being possessive of something HE didn't own in the first place."  
  
"Right. Now I know why he's been drooling on George the other day."  
  
"How'd you know that?"  
  
"Me and Jordan spotted him peeking in our locker rooms, George was half naked and kinda sexy, if you ask me." Fred grinned. Hermione glared at him, but smiled.  
  
"How's do you reckon that's going to help?" Harry asked.  
  
"We can get George to flirt around Zabini...you know, to make him fall for him and leave you and Malfoy alone."  
  
"Is George, gay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How do we get him to do that work?"  
  
"Leave it to me!" Fred smiled evilly. Hermione sighed heavily.  
  
:: TBC ::  
  
*Bows* I hope u liked it. Please Review...it makes me happy! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here's chapter 8!!! I've been out for days! I'm sooo sorry this came out late...I can't believe I've got reviews for the last chapter! Thank you sooo MUCH!!!  
  
Sillie...I know! ^^  
  
Lulu-chan...thanks! Im glad you like my story!  
  
LadyVader...ah-huh! Lets leave complicated stuff...thanks for the review!  
  
Koureshin...two reviews from you! Cool! Thank you sooo much for liking my story!  
  
Megs...Aw, Harry is not going to screw Blaise of course...but I will anyway, that is! If I can...Im glad you like it so far. Well, Hermione and Fred...odd couple, but cute...just testing characters if they'll do good together...  
  
Laure...Im happy you liked it!  
  
Zaeria...that's a good suggestion you have there...but I'm quite finish with the fic, I'll promise ill use it on my other stories....thanks for the review! Glad you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I...don't...own...Harry....Potter. (Those are choked words, by the way!)  
  
ALL I WANT  
  
They entered the Gryffindor Common Room and to their relief, no one was there. They went straight to the prefect's room and laid Draco's body on the twin's bed. Fred lit the fire on the fireplace. And Hermione got her book for healing. Harry was seating at the bed, holding Draco's hand, squeezing it gently. 'Draco.' Fred laid a bowl with water and towel in it.  
  
"Wipe him first, Harry. He's dreadful." He smiled. "I'm going to get George and tell him about the plan." Harry just nodded.  
  
Harry grabbed the towel, and squeezed the water out of it. He wiped his tear stained face, gently. Taking of the dried blood from his bruised. His hands, unconsciously traveling from Draco's cheeks and tracing his jaw-line. He threw the towel back and with trebling hands, he unclasped the robe, taking it off his body. He was wearing a black, fitted shirt, showing all his muscles and his curves. He took it off, gently lifting his head, and laid it back. He was petulant from what he saw, but calmed himself down.  
  
Draco's pale body was full of fresh bruises and was almost covered with blood. There were cuts and scratches everywhere. Some were scars from the past beating. He bit his lower lip at the sight of Draco's body, fighting the urge to beat the daylights out of Lucius. Instead, he grabbed the towel that is soaked wet and squeezed the water out. He gulped and wiped the blood that is freely flowing from the wounds. He heard Hermione entered, followed by Fred and the yawning George and Lee Jordan.  
  
"Bloody hell." Lee said, as he caught the sight of Draco's lying figure on Fred's bed.  
  
"What happened?" George asked as he examined from the end of the bed. Hermione sat on the opposite side of Harry. And Fred started explaining. Hermione was scanning at her book frantically. She grabbed her wand and started muttering words. The wounds were starting to close up. Fred finished explaining and the room fell silent.  
  
"Lucius beats his own son?" Lee asked, flabbergasted. Fred nodded.  
  
"That's weird, isn't it?" George just stared. "I had no idea..."  
  
"Now, George...I've told about Zabini, right?"  
  
George just stared at him with awe. "Is...is that why you called me...for Zabini?" He started to pale, his freckles is outstandingly showing on his face.  
  
Fred grinned; George frowned. "Lee...George, here's the plan..."  
  
On the other hand, Hermione was done tending Draco's wound. "He needs rest, Harry. I may have cleared his wounds, but he's not strong yet." Harry nodded, not taking his eyes from Draco's unmoving figure. "Fred, honey...you have clothes?"  
  
"What do you need?" Fred asked as he rummaged his wardrobe.  
  
"The usual, dear. I guess, just a loose shirt or something." And with that, Fred handed her a shirt. "Thanks." She smiled and turned into Harry. "Here, Harry. Put this on him."  
  
As soon as Harry was finished putting the shirt, he pulled the covers of Fred's bed over Draco's body. And sat beside him still staring.  
  
"Harry...he's going to be fine." Hermione said and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, Harry, don't wear yourself out." Lee smiled at him. George, still frowning, softened a little and smiled.  
  
"You need to rest..." Fred suggested. He stood up, George and Lee followed. "We'll leave you here, you know where to find us." He smiled warmly at Harry and walked to the door. "Hermione, get some rest too. Ok?"  
  
"Wait for me outside...I'll just have a word." With that, the trio opened the door.  
  
"RON?!" George said, shocked. Harry looked back and was surprise to see Ron standing, on the door.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Fred asked. But Ron just stared at Harry.  
  
"Ron, we can explain..." Hermione said and went near him. "Ron...RON!"  
  
'Harry...' Ron thought. He stepped forward, ignoring George, Fred and Hermione. "Harry..."  
  
"Ron...you've got to listen..." Harry chocked out. Ron shook his head.  
  
"No...I've heard everything..." Harry looked at him expectantly. Ron gazed to Draco's lying body. "How was he?" Harry grinned and launched himself to Ron.  
  
"Ron!" Harry exclaimed happily and hugged his best friend tightly. Hermione and the 3 left quietly. He started to sob silently.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked, putting his arms around his mate. Patting his back gently.  
  
"I don't know what to do...with Blaise...with Lucius...with him..."  
  
"Harry, don't worry...everything will be fine.Blaise is being taken care off already." Ron snickered at the sight of George flirting with Zabini. "Hermione said he's going to be alright." He said reassuringly. "Well...Lucius...we'll figure it out later." Harry just shrugged but still sobbing. "You should have told me about Malfoy, Harry..."  
  
"I don't know Ron...I just found out..." Harry said, in between sob. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"No...that's ok..." He sighed. "You've got to rest Harry...your exhausted." Ron led him to the couch and sat him there. He grabbed the other pillow and laid it next to Harry.  
  
"Is it...is it ok with you?"  
  
"Yeah...I guess it is...even though he's a MALFOY. I say, you've got yourself some guy, mate." He grinned and laid Harry into the couch. "Let me rephrase that, he got himself some guy, Harry." Harry smiled. "What do you reckon happened to him?"  
  
Harry just shrugged. "I was talking to him, and then he shivered and fell from his seat. He started rolling madly, his eyes tightly closed." He paused and eyed Draco's body. "He mentioned his father and something about not mentioning this to anyone." He shifted his gaze to his best friend and stared at him. "What do you think happened?"  
  
"I don't know, let's not worry about that....we've got him, for now that's what matters." Ron smiled and stood. "I'll see in the morning, mate."  
  
Harry nodded and suppressed a smiled. "Ron, thanks."  
  
"Not to worry, Harry." And with that he left, closing the door behind him.  
  
:: TBC ::  
  
Don't you think Ronniekins is soooo sweeet? How about partnering him with Blaise? Im just kidding. Please...please...review!!! ^^ 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here's chapter 9! I made sure to update soon for those who review! Thank you soo much!  
  
Jasini...Thanks for the review! ^^;;  
  
Sillie...I hope this is soon enough...^-^ Thanks for the review!  
  
Lacey...Im glad you like it! Im soo sorry for updating so late, I'll make it up to you guys! ^^  
  
SailorHeart...Thank you so much for liking my story and for review! ^^  
  
Koureshin...I know, heck, this fic have more ooc than I can imagine ^^ but it's cool...quite a change ^^; I hope this is long enough...Thanks for the review!  
  
Naynymic...im glad you like it! Oh, don't worry about Harry though... *winks* (oh, please update soon)  
  
Yami no Hikari...thanks for the review, im glad you like it! The idea of Blaise and Ron interest me...I'll try pairing them on my next fic...^^  
  
Laure...you think so? Thanks for the review!  
  
Lulu-chan...Thanks for the review Miss Lulu! I take it you like Ron this way? I'm glad you like it! :-)  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not Jk.Rowling...please don't sue me! ^^  
  
Note: I forgot to put this on the latter chapters...So sorry for being forgetful ^^  
  
:: ... :: Telepathic msgs.  
  
'...' Thoughts  
ALL I WANT  
"Ron, what happened?" asked Hermione as soon as Ron appeared in the Common Room.  
  
Ron shrugged and sat at one of the couch. "Nothing, Harry is just dead worried...you know...about everything."  
  
"I don't know what's to worry about," Fred sighed. "Lucius will owl Malfoy tomorrow and we'll see what really happened. Blaise...well, our brave, good ol' looking George here will take care of that." He grinned.  
  
"I'm doing this for Harry, Fred." George snapped. "Don't get the wrong idea." Lee snickered.  
  
Ron smiled. "So, what's the plan?"  
  
"We're leading Zabini to George when he's half naked, George will drool over him..." Lee paused. "Yeah....pretty much like that." George was red all over.  
  
"And I'll make sure that it happens every single day! Starting tomorrow."  
  
"How?!" Ron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you questioning our ability, Ron?" Fred glared. Ron shook his head. "It's up to us! We're the pranksters of Hogwarts! Re-living the lives of Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs." He said dreamingly.  
  
"I say..." Hermione said, sitting in Fred's lap, nuzzling his neck. Fred grinned and flung his arms around her and pulled her closer.  
  
George, Lee and Ron stared at them, awe-struck.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry laid quietly, staring at Draco. 'It's not everyday you see him asleep, right Harry?' He smiled at the thought. Wishing for once to feel the warmth of the other boy's body. Sighing, he finally managed to close his eyes. He never felt this tired before, not to mention his last encounter with Voldemort, which was a year before, in the TriWizard Championship. He buried his face to the pillow, nuzzling it. 'Get some sleep, damn it!' He took his glasses and yawned. Smiling, he drew breath heavily. 'Draco.'  
  
If someone told him he's going to fall for the pale blonde- haired Slytherin, he would have laughed at them right there and then. But what happened was so fast, he haven't seen it coming. There's breakfast...and Quidditch...and then dinner...and the damn incident in the library. Harry thought it's crazy to fall for someone in one day, hell, the earth hasn't completed its rotation yet! And to think that this is Malfoy were talking about, a pain in the arse for 5 years and this what I come through! I can just see it clearly now, that Skeeter woman and his article, with glowing letters THE BOY WHO LIVED AND LUCIUS MALFOY"S SON, TOGETHER! 'I mean, let's face it! It's not everyday you find your arch-nemesis damn sexy right?' Draco and his aristocracy!  
  
Stirring, Draco felt tired and worn out but completely comfortable and warm despite all that. He tried to reckon the scenes done not so long ago, he snapped his cold eyes open, panic started to rise as he scan the undoubtedly new, not so cold and dungeon like room. 'Where on earth am I?' He tried to sit up but pain rose from his body, 2 times more than the usual, moaning he clutched the covers of the bed. He stirred to the other side of the room and saw the Gryffindor crescent pinned on the wall. Relief was sought but being enigmatic was not to be stopped. His eyes traveled and landed on the couch, where the familiar raven-haired, emerald- eyed Harry Potter was silently and peacefully sleeping. 'Cute.' Smiling, he sighed and found his voice. "Harry.hey! Harry!" Draco called out in a whisper. 'I hope he don't mind me calling him by the first name.'  
  
'Harry...wake up! Please...wake up for me, Harry!' Blinking, Harry sighed as a sign of relieved, having a dream on dying just as when things are getting better for him and Draco is not the kind of dream you want to have. Having thoughts of him before going to sleep makes me not forget about him so easily. 'What has gotten into me?' Smiling, he turned to face the pale guy on the bed, famous for his silver-blonde hair. Surprised, he opened his mouth to speak but to no luck no words came out.  
  
"What Potter? Cat caught your tongue?" Sneering, he smiled as Harry scrambled to his feet and went beside him as fast as his feet can take him.  
  
"You ungrateful bastard," Panting, Harry breathe heavily. "The least you can do is to thank me, except that I don't expect that from you." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Your not getting one Potter, and for your information, I didn't ask you to help me, take me by the hand and act as my knight in his shining armor and to make it more fairy tale like, with his ever ready and loyal white horse." Harry frowned and giggled. "What?!"  
  
"I didn't known you know such thing as knight and his shining armor." He paused thoughtfully and smiled.  
  
"Frankly Potter, I don't see your point and as to what's so funny." Draco snapped his head to the left, starring straight to the ceiling.  
  
"Those, Malfoy, are muggle stuff that I, myself, thought you dismayed so much and never see the day hear you talking about them." He finished and sat at the bed.  
  
"It is not a MUGGLE stuff Potter, really." He was cut off.  
  
"Forget it." Harry sighed and bit his lip. He stared at him, eyeing him carefully. 'Great Scott, Malfoy...you...'  
  
"So..." Draco said; his eyes steady on Harry's. "I...well," He inhaled and exhaled heavily. 'Great! Stuttering in front of Potter!' He sighed inwardly. 'I'm losing it. I, Draco Malfoy, is speechless...stuttering...in front of Potter, this will be the day!'  
  
"So...what Malfoy?" Harry grinned. Having Draco lying nervously beneath him was breath taking. 'Get a grip Harry!' He rested his arm in Draco's side and leaned closer. Draco's eyes widened, his breathing was caught and his heart was pumping furiously. Harry smile lopsidedly, his face just inches away from the blonde.  
  
'Harry...' Draco said to himself. Feeling his warm breathe on his face, his body touching mine. 'Is this what you call heaven...or a dream...cause if it is...hell, I don't want to be the first one leaving it...' Draco smiled a little. 'You slut Malfoy, this is Harry POTTER we're talking about! You don't stand a chance! And...besides! HE IS A FREAKING GRYFFINDOR! He loves MUDBLOOD and the WEASLEYS! And you'll be putting him and you in peril.' His once twinkling eyes turned into fearful and scared ones. And Harry took notice of this. His smiled faded and concerned was plastered.  
  
"Are you ok?" Fighting the urge to care more for the blonde, Harry said in a not-so-concerned tone.  
  
Draco shook his head, his forehead touching Harry's nose. "No...Potter, I am in no good condition as you can see and my head hurts.'' He answered a rather coldly.  
  
Harry was taken aback. He pulled himself up and went to the couch. Sitting, he stared at the door, at the ceiling, at Draco, at the door, at the ceiling, at Draco. 'Luck betrayed you Harry. Admit it! You can't take your eyes off him even though he hates you...' Harry bit his lip. 'Does he?' The room was silent and Harry was still having trouble on where to place his eyes, restraining himself from asking Malfoy questions.  
  
Draco, on the other hand was in trouble himself. 'Your deluded, you know that Malfoy! You shouldn't have been more careful in your words! Not you've got him not to speak to you!' He thought irritably. 'Well, that's the truth! Your head hurts badly! You're confused! If you continue this! It will be selfish of you! And worst! It can cost you your life and his.' He sighed. 'What if we're taking it wrongly...what if he feels the same?' He bit his lip. 'Take WHAT wrongly? WHAT do I feel in the first place?! And for Merlin's sake! Those are WHAT IFs jerk!' But, then again, he thought bitterly. 'There's nothing wrong in asking, right? I mean...what is there to lose?'  
  
Taking a deep breath, he looked at Harry, whose gaze was shifting from one place to another, his eyes meeting his for 10 times in half a minute. 'What is wrong with him?' Having him noticed that Draco was looking at him half astonished, half concerned his shook his head and sighed. Draco took this chance to start. 'But how?' His stomach was tied in knots and his voice was caught. "Potter..." He managed to say. Harry's head jerked up. "Well..." Taking a deep breath Draco frantically searched for the right words to say, but all he said was: "Areyougay?causeIamandilikeyouHarryilikeyouverymuchiknowimajerkandimsor ry" Draco's eyes were scared and expecting. 'Nice going Draco! Very smooth!!!' He whispered sarcastically. He almost hit himself.  
  
Harry, meanwhile, was still on the process of understanding and absorbing every word that Draco had just said. 'He is some tongue twister! More of a parselmouth, I say.' And then it hit him. 'Does he...that means...really...but...how? And when?' He stared at Draco for a moment, lost in thoughts and speechless. 'It can be...can't it?' "Malfoy..." He said, more of a whisper.  
  
:: TBC::  
  
Please review! Feedbacks makes my day! Please... 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here's chapter 10! ^^; This is sooo Late.and I'm sooo sorry! We have an emergency meeting and I have to catch a plane...I'm sorry, I should have seen it coming! Thanks for the reviews you guys gave me!!!  
  
Zaeria...thank you for liking my type of Ron here! ^^; Thanks for the review!  
  
Naynymic...Yay! An update!!! ^^ Thanks for reviewing! Isn't it nice for them to stutter! ^^  
  
Beautifulelf...thanks! Im glad you like it so far! I hate cliffhangers too...my cliffhanger here is an accident...promise, I didn't thought of it as a cliffhanger! ^^  
  
Jasini...Really?! Im glad you like it...Draco is sooo cute when he stutters!  
  
Lulu-chan...No, don't worry, you're not rushing me ^-^; I think I need a beta...hmmm...thanks for pointing it out though...please email me the typos so I can correct them and repost this chapter...pretty please?! Thanks for the review! Ron is cute this way, Hermione is lovely (as always), George as a prefect? Now why didn't I think of that? Stupid of me...I'll keep that in mind, Ms Lulu, thanks! Kiss?! Um...I'll try and put something into action! That I can promise! Hopefully in this chapter...  
  
Lacey...Kiss also? I'll try and do my best! Thanks for the review Lacey! Im happy you like it!  
  
Sillie...thanks for the review! Draco is cute! And that's a fact! ^^  
  
Gaga4blondlink...Im a terrific writer...? Woah! That's a lot for a compliment! Thank you soo much! Óh, George and Blaise...I dunnoe...trick, maybe? And then turn into love! ^^  
  
Yami no Hikari...Your welcome! ^^ Thanks for the review!  
  
Aya...Sis! Evil? Me? *laughs out loud* That's not the first time dear! ^^ Thanks for the review!  
  
Disclaimer: Warner Bros., JKR...whoever! I just don't own them NOW! Wait til' I get my hands on them! A full Slash Show for all of us!!! I hope! ^^  
  
ALL I WANT  
"I'm sorry Harry...I didn't mean to...I know..." Draco struggled to complete a sentence but failed, startled at the look Harry is giving him he choked out. "What?"  
  
"You called me...Harry" His eyes widened.  
  
"I'm sorry...I don't know...I didn't mean..." Draco tried to put the words together but was hopeless. 'That's too much apologies for one day, Malfoy.'  
  
"No...it's fine...Harry is great." Harry waved his hand to assure him.  
  
Draco smiled wearily. "So, Harry it is..." He murmured. The room was silent once again. Harry was still lost in thoughts, his eyes this time, never left Draco's. "Where am I?" He finally chocked out.  
  
"Fred's room. He's a prefect." Harry informed him. Draco chuckled quietly. "What?"  
  
"Never in my life imagined that one of the Weasley twins will be prefect," He paused for a while. "I mean...they've been breaking dozens of school rules a day." Harry smiled and agreed.  
  
"Well...I wouldn't have believe it myself, but here I am, on his prefect room." 'Alone with you...' He added. Suddenly, Draco snapped his head.  
  
"Did he know?" He asked nervously.  
  
Harry bit his lip. "Draco, they saw it happening..." He shook his head. "At the library...with Hermione. George and Lee knew, they're helping us with...something. Ron found out just a while ago." Draco's eyes widened, his hands over his mouth, his head shaking. "Draco..."  
  
"No, Harry...you don't understand." Said Draco. "No one should know...I'd put yours and your friends' life in danger." He stood up, forgetting the pain his body bears. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I have to go. I hope you wont mention this to anyone. Tell them the same. Save my reputation..." He quickly dashed out the room, Harry was shocked for a second but followed the retreating figure out.  
  
Draco leaped the 5 remaining steps of the stairs and came face to face with the Gryffindor Common Room. He scanned the place, Fred and the others were staring at him but he ignored it completely. He found the portrait hole and rushed through it. He shouted his thanks to them and pushed it open and run towards the dungeons, towards the Slytherins. 'No, I can't do this...I have to forget about everything...about Harry...'  
  
His hair was shuffled and in a mess when he reached the entrance to the Slytherins Common Room. 'I have to forget him and everything.' He sighed heavily and walked straight to his room. 'It's as easily as a life...' But he knew very well that it's a lie. He like Harry, maybe even love him, but Harry didn't react to him when he confessed it. His friends knew. 'The Weasleys knew. Their father works at the ministry and when they found out, my father will be in great trouble. He'll haunt me for sure and my mother will have to endure endless beating from him. He would have strangled him out from Hogwarts.' He bit his lips. 'And if he found out that...I'm in love with Potter...well, there's nothing wrong with that, he'd probably beat the hell out of me...and my mom...wait! What if he uses him to make me take the Dark Mark? What if Potter likes me back...what if father uses me as a bait to get a hold of his master's enemy.' He sat in his bed, lost in thoughts when another deadly idea struck him. 'What if Blaise...if he knows? He'll letter my dad or his dad for sure...and...' He gulped and laid his back in his bed. 'Oh god...'  
  
~*~  
  
"Where is he?" Harry asked them, panting.  
  
"Harry, he went to the Slytherin. That's in the dungeons." Fred answered, catching his breath.  
  
"We'll talk to him tomorrow, Harry, not now." Hermione added.  
  
"Filch will take us alive if he sees us here." Said Lee, looking around.  
  
"It's bloody 4:30 in the morning." George said, yawning. "Come on, Harry. Tomorrow...later will be the best time." The six of them went out the Common room to look for Draco but lost him. The group started to walked back the Gryffindor, George and Lee on the lead.  
  
"That's ok, mate." Ron patted his back and smiled at him. Harry smiled back. He just wished Draco would talk to him.  
  
Harry slept in the boy's dorm, uneasy. He was thinking of what Draco meant about putting his life and his friend's in danger. 'Doesn't he trust me? I can protect him, you know. I can even give my whole life to him.' He paused. 'Whoa...that's a step too far, Harry. Take it easy.' He sighed and stirred for the 3rd time that minute. 'Zabini is one problem...I just hope George will take care of it.' The only thing that made him smile is the support his best friend is giving him. 'I wouldn't know what to do without him...Ron...'  
  
~*~  
  
It was Sunday morning and the sun was shining outside the castle, even though it wasn't visible from the dungeons. Draco open his eyes slowly, voices were ringing from his ears. He heard Crabbe arguing with Goyle and He found himself just lying on the bed, without his blanket covering him. His shuffled hair was still in a mess. 'just like Harry's' Frowning at the thought, he sat up, his two cronies take no notice. He heard them talking.  
  
"But HE is wearing a SHIRT, Goyle! Draco doesn't have one! A LOSE SHIRT!" Crabbed said in a matter-of-factly tone. His face was red with anger.  
  
"Crabbe, will you lower your voice down!" said Goyle, calmly. "I'm telling you, it is possible for Draco to wear a thing like that if he wants to. I don't see what's there to argue about. It's just a freaking shirt!" But Crabbe objected.  
  
"Ok, so the shirt it is! Why isn't he tucked in bed? Huh!? Tell me Mr. Genius! His hair was a mess! Draco never shuffled his hair! And you know that!"  
  
"There's every possibility, Crabbe! We'll ask him!" Goyle finished the conversation and stared at Draco.  
  
Draco smirked. He knew this is going to happen. He thought about it all night.  
  
"Well...?" Crabbe and Goyle asked.  
  
"Well what? I want to be comfortable, I was in the shower and fell asleep without drying my hair. Is that a crime?" Seeing the faces of his cronies, Draco smirked. He walked to his trunk, despite the pain his feeling. Grabbing some clothes, he went straight to the bathroom. 'What now...' He sighed. 'Well, what would come, would come...and I'll would have to meet it when it did.'  
  
:: TBC ::  
  
No Kiss Yet, huh? I'm sorry! I think there's only one chapter left for this...You guys wants a sequel?! Hmmmmm...reviews!!! Please...Lulu, Lacey...please don't sue me... 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here's Chapter 11! The last chapter, if I say so myself! ^^; Thanks for the reviews! Love you guys soo much!!!  
  
Sillie...Yay! A smile!! I really don't know what to make of it, but I thank you for reviewing!  
  
Beautifulelf...I'm soo sorry bout' the cliffhangy...I didn't mean that thing to be in there...^^; I hope here's some action...Enjoy!  
  
Lacey...Really? I love Draco's cronies! I love them not stupid! ^^; Thanks for the review...and the really cool compliment!  
  
Aya...I hope this is soon enough! Thanks for the review! Enjoy!  
  
Chickamoomoo...Your nick really fascinates me! Thanks for the review! I can't promise a sequel but, one can try, right?  
  
SailorHeart...Thanks for the review! I'll try and work on a sequel...  
Disclaimer: AND YES FOR THE LAST TIME!!! (Yay!) I don't own em'!!!  
  
Notes:  
  
:: ... :: -- Telepathic Messages  
  
' ...' -- Thoughts  
  
Harry entered the Great Hall for breakfast and went straight to Gryffindor table. He found Ron and Hermione with Fred, George and Lee and placed himself on either Hermione or Ron. Smiling, he scanned the Slytherin table for Draco, but he found nothing.  
  
"He's getting there..." Lee giggled. Harry turned to look at them.  
  
"Who's getting there?" Harry asked.  
  
"Blaise, he's drooling over George." Said Fred grinning. George was smiling lopsidedly, his eyes staring straight to Blaise, who is not taking his eyes off George. George leaned forward, his chin resting on the back of his palm. He licked his lips in a slow motion, his lips wet and sexy.  
  
"Bloody hell..." Harry smiled, fighting the urge to laugh loudly.  
  
"Well, as far as I can see...their plan is working." Ron muttered, smiling. Harry's smile widened. "How was your sleep?"  
  
"It's a miracle I've slept for at least 3 hours." Harry said, stuffing his toast with marmalade. "And you?"  
  
"Fine, I guess." Said Ron, sipping some iced pumpkin juice.  
  
The door opened again and Draco entered the Hall, beside him were his ever-loyal cronies. Blaise and Harry's attention were drawn.  
  
"Shit..." Fred said. He nodded to Lee, who stood up quickly. He had let off some Filibuster's Fireworks. Blaise snapped his head to see where it came from and saw George smiling at him, waving. Blaise blushed, and grinned.  
  
Harry's attention was still on Draco, who's attention was on Blaise and George. Draco sighed in relief and took his seat way off to Zabini's.  
  
::Draco::' Harry said. Draco's head jerked up and went scanning across the Hall. His eyes fell on the same emerald ones. He smiled but bit his lips. His eyes showed fear and pleading.  
  
::Harry...:: Draco answered back. ::Thanks for yesterday, and I'm sorry for taking off like that. I was scared.::  
  
::Scared of what, Draco? I beg of you, please tell me.:: Harry said, now looking and sounding concern, despite the fact that he's 'begging' for some explanations. ::I want to help you...help you with your pain...to protect you...::  
  
::Don't you dare, Potter. You're acting as a hero again. I don't need a hero.::  
  
::Draco...you don't understand...::  
  
::No! YOU don't understand, Potter. I don't know why you're doing this...but you should stop! Forget what happened...forget what I said! Forget everything!::  
  
::Oh, so now we're back to last name basis huh?!::  
  
::Hn.::  
  
::Do you know why I do this, Malfoy?! I do this because I LIKE YOU! Hell, LOVE you even! Now, you've better tell what is it that's bothering you! I want to help you!:: Draco's eyes widened.  
  
::Oh god...Harry...:: Suddenly, sure enough, there was a rushing sound overhead and a hundred or so owls streamed in, circling the hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd. Their eye contact was cut off, as an eagle owl came swooping in Draco's direction. Draco held out a hand and the bird swiftly flew on it, landing softly on his master's back palm. He neatly placed that package on the table. It was from his mom, his weekly sweets from home. And a letter was attached on it. He opened the letter read it. His eyes widened, his hands on his mouth. He stood up and left the hall with his package.  
  
Harry saw all this and went to follow him. 'So much for my confession...' He chewed his lower lip as he followed the retreating figure. "Draco!" He called out. The blonde stopped on his tracks and turned to stare at Harry.  
  
"You're sweet, Harry, you know that? But you can do nothing! This is my fate! It is my destiny." Tears were freely flowing from his eyes. "You are not for me, Harry. I mean, look at us! Black and white! We're freaking GAYS Harry! We're some bloody Homos!" Harry ignored him and went straight to him. He pulled him in an empty classroom.  
  
"I don't care." He whispered and pulled Draco closer to him. "You heard what I said at the Hall, Malfoy." Wrapping his arms on his waist, holding him in a possessive way.  
  
"Harry...you still have to deal with Voldemort ...I don't want to burden you anymore" Draco said, his head resting on Harry's shoulders, his arms on Harry's neck.  
  
"Draco...for once, I want to do something for someone I love. I love my friends but you...you're different Draco."  
  
Draco pressed his body more closely to Harry. "Harry..."  
  
Harry leaned closer and kissed Draco on the lips, lightly. Smiling, he stared at Draco for a moment before he brushed his lips into his for the second time. "How was that?"  
  
Draco giggled. "Fun, I say."  
  
"Good." Harry grinned and cupped the blonde's face. "Cause Your all I want..."  
  
"All I want is you Harry..." Draco murmured. Smiling again, they bought their lips together.  
  
::THE END::  
  
This is reposted!! Thanks for Lulu for pointing out some typos! Thank you so much! There! That's much better!  
  
Finally! So what do you think? Please review!!! Pretty please...^^ I would like to thank you guys for those who reviewed to this story and of course, those who only read it! I love you guys soo much!  
  
I have this upcoming fics, Dead Love with my co-writer Princess-fiend! Swip Swap...with my co-writer, Andrea. Please wait for it! ^^ Its, surprise surprise! Our favorite couple! Harry/Draco...and yeah yeah yeah! A very cool pairing in there! ^^ 


	12. About the Sequel and An Author's note

This is an Author's note!!!  
  
Hello! I would like to thank all those who reviewed in my story! Thank you soo much! I love you guys!  
  
The sequel you guys wants will come! I'm working on it...I'm quite busy at the moment, but I'll squeeze it in...  
  
I'll be working with Lulu-chan with the sequel...I hope you guys like it!  
  
Thanks to the following:  
  
Lacey and Aya! You two have been reading all my stories and been reviewing! Thanks for your support!  
  
Kittie Kat! The sequel will be up by any time soon...please wait for it! And I'll take the cupcake, give some to Lulu too! Thanks!  
  
Zaeria! Yes, there will be a sequel! I'll take your cookie too! Hope you don't mind giving some to Lulu! Thanks!  
  
Lulu-Chan! My camaraderie thanks for helping me!  
  
Jasini! I hope the you'll love the sequel...there's George and Blaise in there too!  
  
Beautifulelf! Thanks for reviewing this story and my others! Thanks you soo much! (Thanks for updating! *grins*)  
  
Sillie! Wow! Thanks! Draco's letter? I don't know either...but I bet it's another bad letter...it made Draco feel awful!  
  
Katy! Hehehe...thanks!  
  
Megs! Yep, I promise there'll be a sequel! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Chickamoomoo! Wow! You almost cried! Thank you soo much for liking it! Say, I happen to like your nick, it's cool!  
  
Harry&Draco! Yeah, I'll know what I'll be getting without a sequel...*laughs nervously* Yeah, there'll be a sequel! Thanks for the review!  
  
There! I'm sooo happy for receiving reviews! I'll promise we'll put the sequel up soon...I hope you'll wait for it! ^^;  
  
And oh! Please read Dead Love, a story written by me and Princess_fiend, my partner in crime! Thanks! 


End file.
